The invention relates to a semiconductor arrangement made in the form of a metal contacting strip, which is provided with a plurality of notches and/or recesses to form a pattern of connecting parts which are provided for receiving semiconductor components or their connecting wires.
More and more switch over is taking place to semiconductor arrangements which comprise a plurality of semiconductor components. In addition to integrated semiconductor technology, in which numerous individual components are accommodated in a common semiconductor body, there is still the so-called multi-chip technology in which numerous individual components, which are accommodated in each case in a separate semiconductor body, are connected to each other. Either insulating plates coated with conductive paths or contacting strips of the type mentioned hereinabove are used to this end as the carrier body.
The greater the number of semiconductor components, the more difficult becomes their connection since the connecting wires must not cross each other if short-circuits are to be avoided.